la pasión de un amor
by oveliscoovelisco
Summary: este es un fanlemon,es la primera vez que lo hago,leelo se que ta a encantar


_**este es mi primer fanfic lemon,asi que por favor si eres fan del anime pues puedes no eres menor de edad por favor tienes el poder para retirarte lo mas temprano advertido**_

despues de que lelocuh fingiera su muerte,enpeso una nueva vida con c.c. ella tenia algo en mente que no la dejaba en paz al tener a lelocuh

-a donde iremos ahora lelocuh?.algo apresurada en llegar al destino que tenia lelocuh en el viaje.

-...,iremos donde el viento nos guié,¿porque preguntas?.c.c ignoraba esa pregunta y se puso a observar la figura de origami por unos momentos.,ella tuvo una cuidadosamente donde estaba lelocuh y se apego a el

-estoy aburrida.¿que tal si jugamos un juego llamado `verdad o reto`?.dijo c.c mientras ponía su mano en la espalda del joven

-jaja,pues aun falta demasiado para nuestro destino,pues esta bien. sonreía todo confiado lelouch

-entonces.¿verdad o reto?.preguntaba con una sonrisa diabólica que notaba algo de miedo por lo que iba a preguntar.

-mmm...verdad.

-entonces...¿alguna ves sentintes amor por alguien?.pregunto la bruja acercandose a la oreja del joven

-...,pues ahora que lo dices pues no,no estaba tan interesado en mi etapa de mi vida en enamorarme

-¿yo puedo llegar a enamorarte lelocuh?.estuvo algo interesada en su respuesta.

-ja,tu eres una bruja,no una responde de una manera seria

al instante c.c empezó a tener mayor interes en lelouch,ya que esa personalidad hacia alterar su corazón

-bueno supongo que me toca preguntar,¿verdad?.

preparaba la peliverde sobre la pregunta de lelouch

-¿verdad o reto?.

-verdad. respondió al instante c.c

-¿hasta las brujas pueden sentir el amor sobre alguien?.

lelocuch no le importaba mucho sobre el tema del amor,pero tenia curiosidad sobre la respuesta de su contratista

-si,soy puedo sentir amor a alguien o con una respuesta muy asertada por c.c,pero eso hizo que el joven perdiera la batalla

-ja,vaya,quien lo diria. acepta su derrota lelouch y se queda callado por un momento

-bueno ahora me toca ami.¿verdad o reto?.pregunto la peliverde

en ese momento lelouch supo que decir verdad a cada rato no serviría de nada,ya que la bruja le preguntaría cosas sin sentido sobre el tema del amor,asi que se le ocurre decir()...para cambiar el tema

-reto. constento lelocuh. el ya estaba mas que seguro que se iba a lamentar de su respuesta

c.c sabia que lelocuh iba a cambiar de respuesta,ella ya conocía a lelocuh como la palma de su mano,claro tanto tiempo que estaba con el,pues era mas que obvio

-besame en los labios,de una manera seductora,te enseñare lo que es amor.-lo mirada fijamente mientras agarraba su cara de una manera acosadora.

a lelocuh lo tomo por sorpresa ese reto,le tomo unos segundo reaccionar,se sentía presionado,pero por fuera estuvo tranquilo,no tenia opción,el fue el que acepto el juego

lelouch serraba los ojos por un momento mientras que c.c iba lentamente donde sus labios,por suerte el camino era recto,asi que eso no fue un problema para ambos. lelocuh empeco a meter la lengua lentamente,ya que el reto era apasionadamente,a c.c se sentía algo raro para ella,ya que nunca experimento un beso de ese tipo,el anterior beso que se dieron fue su primer beso,pero fue un beso `normal`.el joven siguió hasta quedarse sin aliento y se detuvo y siguió con el camino.

-¿que tal,te gusto?pregunto `el gran desador,lelocuh`con una sonrisa ganadora

la peliverde se tapo de la verguenza,sonrojada,sabiendo que ella era la que hico el acepto la derrota

-vaya,la gran bruja que vivió mas que cualquier otra persona,no sabe .¿si no sabias besar porque me lo pediste?todo confiado lelocuh se burlaba con un tono irónico

-cállate¡ .dijo c.c aun estando avergonzada con una expresión en los ojos como si estuviera enojada,pero también sonrojada

-supongo que ahora me lelouch todo confiado,¿verdad o reto?

-...reto.-c.c dudaba de su respuesta pero escogio reto sabiendo que lelocuh jamas la tocaria,se deprimio un poquito

-sube donde esta la paja y esperame un momento por favor.-hablo lelouch con una mirada hacia abajo,haciendo que su caello tape su ojos,c.c le tomo de sorpresa lo que dijo lelouch,su tonalidad y personalidad cambio de manera c.c obedecio y fue donde estaba la momento de estar arriba lelouch estaciono el carruaje fuera del lugar donde viajaba la gente,osea la carretera

lelouch. fue subiendo donde se encontraba c.c la empujo suavemente haciéndola caer en la paja eso amortiguaría la caída. lelouch estuvo encima de dejo sin sus manos con las suyas,ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

-te enseñare como se besa c.c.-dijo lelocuh.

lelocuh cerro los ojos y fue directamente a sus labios. c.c se sometió a el,ella mejoraba poco a que lelocuh lo ves que ambos terminaban,lelocuh bajo hacia el era la parte mas sensible de toda mujer,aun para ella .c.c hacia todo los posible para no sentir la excitación ,pero era inútil.

-detente ...lelocuh...s-si sigues asi yo.-hablaba intercortada c.c con la excitación al extremo.

-pero que dices mujer,esto recién comienza.-dijo lelocuh.

al terminar de hablar fue quitándose la camisa desabrochándose los botones que c.c no esperaba que el fuera hacer de esa manera. lelocuh fue lentamente desamarrando el listón que sujetaba el traje de c.c con su cuerpo. ella no se reuso y le permitio a lelouch sentía ruborizada al mostrar su cuerpo al desnudo a lelocuh,pero lelocuh se impresiono al ver que su cuerpo estaba en forma,aun sabiendo que ella comía pizza a cada rato,vaya sorpresa que se llevo.

-parece que las brujas no engordan por mas pizza que lelouch con un tono burlon.

-pensé que cambiarías de opinión al mostrar mi cuerpo,lelocuh.-decía ruborizada c.c tapando sus pechos con sus manos.

-eso jamas,no seas timida c.c,no seré brusco.-decía lelocuh con un tono seductor.

c.c sabia que lelocuh decía la verdad,lentamente bajaba los brazos poniéndolos encima de la paja,el actuó y lamió el pecho derecho de c.c,como era su primera ves la peliverde no supo que cara poner al momento del acto,trataba de taparse la cara,apostaba que su cara se vería de una menear no provocativa .lelocuh agarro sus manos y vio la cara de su chica.

-no seas bochornosa c.c.-dijo lelocuh mirándola fijamente.

-debo verme horrible,no me veas.-dijo c.c mirando hacia otro lado.

-eres muy hermosa c.c,jamas lo haria con otra,solo contigo.

-se que tratas de adularme,pero aun soy inexperta en esto,asi que por favor,se gentil.

-yo tambien lo soy,para cuando nos volvamos expertos seremos mas que algo...

lelocuh la escuhuco metió su mano levantando la falda de c. hasta llegar a su parte intima de c.c. frotando hasta sentir algo mojado

¡lelocuh¡, ¡no ahí porfavor¡.estoy muy sensible ahí abajo¡.-le sostuvo la mano para que escuchara lo que dijo

-estas muy mujada ahí abajo,ademas estoy siendo gentil c.c.¿tienes miedo?.-pregunto lelocuch

-no,pero puedes continuar,asi que ten cuidado.-se preocupaba c.c por que nunca le hicieron esas cosas.

lelocuh se echo y vio desde carca su parte intima a c.c,lelocuh tuvo mucho cuidado y empeco a lamer lentamente su parte privada de su chica.c.c sentía cosquilleo en ese lugar,pero a la vez sentía excitación .puso sus nudillos en su boca para evitar los gemidos,pero solo hacia que su mente se pusiera en blanco. lelocuh en un mal movimiento fue donde el clítoris y sus dientes rozaron. c.c sintió como si estuviera en el paraíso ,agarro la cabeza de lelocuh e impido que lelocuh saque su cabeza de ese lugar.

-lelouch¡,¡te dije que tuvieras cuidado¡.¡ah¡,¡voy a...venirme¡.-dijo c.c llegando al climax.

lelocuh no puedo salir.c.c apretó a lelocuh con sus piernas,llegando a la cara todo el `nectar`de c.c hacia la cara de lelocuh,el no tuvo mas opción que recibirlo.

-leloicuch...perdón.-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de echarse a la paja.

lelocuh la vio completamente cansada después del orgasmo de c.c,el aun no se sentía satisfecho

-esto aun no termina mujer.-le susurraba al oído con una sonrisa que podía conquistar a cualquier mujer.

c.c se sen sentía completamente cansada,pero al momento escucho un sonido de un sierre bajando.

-¿lelocuh?,¿que estas haciendo?

-se que aun quieres que solo yo te pertenezca,¿verdad?

-pues si,pero ¿que vas a hacer?.

-hoy seré tuyo..bruja.

lelocuh abrió las piernas de la peliverde,y entra delicadamente en su trababa de detenerlo,pero sus sentimientos dijeron que siguiera,lelouch fue entrando lentamente,hasta que noto que había algo de sangre,una ves insertando por primera ves,se asusto un poco lelocuh,pero siguió para no notar cobardía delante de ella,entro toda su `parte`hasta meter vio por un momento y la vio completamente dolorida,estuvo agarrando con fuerza los trozos de paja ,sintió un dolor en esa poco a poco dolia menos.

-quieres que detengas.-preguntaba lelocuh al notar que la saliva de c.c salia de un lado.

-no,ya entro todo,sigue,pero la peliverde con una sonrisa fingida.

ok. aquí voy...

lelocuh sentía las paredes de su chica,que apretaba mucho alelocuh de una forma muy complacera,empeso a sacar y meter ya sentía un poco menos de doler(media masoquista la niña),lelouch ya empezaba a acelerar un poco,agarro el pecho izquierdo de c.c y y empezo a mirada estuvo en el cielo,mientras que lelocuh no paraba ni un estuvieron callados por un momento,lelouch empeso a decirle que estaba a punto de llegar al climax

-ya voy a llegar al climax,c.c.-dijo lelocuch

-yo también,hagamoslo juntos,lelocuh.-dijo c.c sosteniendo sus brazos de lelouch.

ambos ya sentía que sus partes intimas ya estaban a punto se salir sus jugos,lelocuh ya sabia que era malo venirse adentro,asi que en ees momento del climax lo votaria afuera,ambos terminaron sus orgamos c.c expulso sus jugos hacia lelocuh, y lelocuh su jugo cayo sobre el cuerpo de c.c,la chica tuvo curiosidad,agarro un poco y se le quedo mirando un momento,probo un poco y lelouch se lo quedo mirando

-¿que?,¿no puedo probar?-dijo c.c tomando un poco del `jugo de lelocuh`

-...creo que si,tu me obligaste a tomar del tuyo,asi que no le veo el problema.-dijo lelocuh un poco cansado

lelocuh cayo alado de c.c. exausto el chico,c.c se subió en encima de el y lo beso lo correspondió,

-sera mejor vestirnos,alguien podía vernos,

-tienes razón,pero como quieres que me vista si todo mi cuerpo y la mitad de mi rota esta cubierto de tu la peliverde

-usa la ropa que este bien y ocultate dentro de la paja,pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.

-pero también estas mojado por mi culpa.

-no te preocupes estaré bien,por ahora ocultate en la paja.

c.c le hico caso,al ocultarse en la paja,se puso realmente feliz saber que el hombre al que tenia alado en todo momento por fin la noto como su toma termina en el papel de origami cuiberto por el jugo de lelocuh

 _ **esto tendra 2 episodios...¿el porque?...pues por que yo lo digo XD,NO SE PARA CUANDO SERA EL 2DO PERO NO SERA MUCHO TIEMPO...,CREO,BUENO BAY BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS**_


End file.
